An unusual meeting
by SeddieHeartLand
Summary: Freddie es un padre soltero y conoce a una bella dama en la calle...
1. The nigth

**Icarly no me pertenece **** pero le sonrío a la vida, ¿qué hay de ustedes?**

**Capítulo 1: The night**

"No has salido con nadie desde que perdiste a Carly" dijo Gibby una mañana mientras tomaba café con Freddie. Parecía la millonésima vez que se lo decía.

Freddie suspiró y dejó la taza sobre la mesa "Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero estoy muy ocupado con mi trabajo y con Jennette".Sonrió al pensar en su hija de 3 años. Ella tenía la personalidad de su madre aunque, claro, también tenía un parecido a él.

"Pero, solo piénsalo, te va a hacer bien" rogó Gibby

"Bien" vaciló "Pero ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿puedes quedarte aquí hasta las 8am? Tasha llegará a esa hora" Tasha era la niñera de Jennette, la había cuidado desde muy pequeña.

"Por supuesto" contestó

"Gracias, hombre. Ella todavía está dormida" Freddie dejó la taza en el fregadero y salió a trabajar

Cuando Freddie terminó con su trabajo ya era de noche. Quería apresurarse para llegar a casa antes de que Jen se fuera a la cama a las 8pm para darle el beso de las buenas noches. Miró su reloj.

"¡Oh no, ya son las 10!" se dijo a sí mismo.

Él decidió parar en una cafetería para comprar el bizcocho favorito de Jennette para el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. Después de pagar por el bizcocho, él salió y vio algo inusual. Corrió hasta a una mujer que parecía que la estaban asaltando, al llegar los maleantes huyeron despavoridos. Miró a la mujer, estaba sentada en el piso y se sintió mal por ella. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, tenía un labio partido y varios moretones. Le ofreció su ayuda para ponerla de pie y ella aceptó su oferta.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Pudo observarla bien, era una oji-azul de cabello rubio ondulado y de tez blanca. Ella asintió. "Deja que te lleve a casa"

Ella le sonrió "Bueno en realidad no tengo, mi novio y yo rompimos y me echaron"

Fue entonces que Freddie se percató de la pequeña maleta que cargaba. "Soy Freddie".Dijo.

"Soy Sam" respondió ella

"Así que Sam, ¿usted tiene algún lugar donde quedarse?" preguntó. "No es que quiera ser entrometido"

La rubia negó con la cabeza "Se suponía que iba a conseguir un hotel pero esos estúpidos me robaron todo mi dinero"

"Bueno, es demasiado tarde como para que camine alrededor de la ciudad, si quiere puede venir a mi casa. Incluso tengo una habitación libre" explicó

Ella lo pensó un momento antes de contestar, ¿debía confiar un desconocido que por suerte había pasado por ahí y le había salvado la vida? Lo miró, era un hombre alto y castaño, vestía un traje y corbata, parecía alguien bueno. "Ok".

En silencio se dirigieron hasta la casa. Él castaño le pagó a Tasha y le agradeció por cuidar de su pequeña.

"¿Tiene una hija?" preguntó Sam

"Si, ella tiene tres años"

"Por supuesto este tipo es casado" pensó Sam "¿Acaso estaba loco a invitar a una mujer a su casa teniendo una familia?"

"Si, apenas somos los dos"

Siento un alivio al oír eso. No hubiera querido crear más molestias.

Antes de que la oji-azul pudiera preguntar algo más le mostró su habitación.

"Si necesitas algo estoy al otro lado de la sala"

Ella sonrió." Gracias". Cerró la puerta.

Freddie fue hacia la invitación de su pequeña niña. El cuarto estaba pintado de lila y tenía una cenefa de princesas. Él castaño se acercó hacia la cama de Jennette y le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su largo cabello castaño.

Después fue hacia su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama, puso sus manos en su cara. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su hija quien era esa mujer?

**Si les gustó reviews,y si hay algún horror (así dice mi profesor de lengua) ortográfico avísenme para ser más responsable.**

**¡Bye! :D**


	2. The Talk

**Icarly no me pertenece **** es de Dan(genio)**

**Capítulo 2: The Talk**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Freddie iluminando su rostro y provocando que se despertase. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, eran las seis de la mañana. Siempre se levantaba a esa hora por motivo de su trabajo, estaba situado a las afueras de Seattle y su exigente jefe no toleraba retrasos.

Tras ducharse y vestirse bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Se le antojaban unos panqueques.

Mientras tanto Sam se acurrucaba entre las sábanas, no tenía ganas de levantarse pero sabía que debía hacerlo, estaba en una casa ajena así que no podía quedarse durmiendo hasta muy tarde. Se puso sus sandalias y bajó lentamente las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido recordando que Freddie tenía una hija y no queriendo despertarla.

Freddie se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba —¿Dormiste bien?

Sam sonrío —Si, gracias — Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando —No me quedaré por mucho tiempo.

El castaño negó con la cabeza —No te preocupes por eso, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites —Miró el rostro de la rubia notando las marcas de la agresión que había sufrido esa misma noche —¿Te duele?

—Solo un poco.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Jennette, quien entró en la cocina y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

—Hola linda —La levantó para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó enojada cruzándose de brazos una vez su padre la puso en el suelo. La pequeña Jen era muy celosa cuando se trataba de su padre, no le gustaba que nadie se le acercara, especialmente mujeres.

—Ella es… —Tartamudeó Freddie sin saber que contestar.

—Una amiga —Completó la oración la rubia no sabiendo cómo llamar a su relación con un hombre al que había conocido pocas horas antes.

—Ahh —Dijo la niña mientras su padre la ayudaba a sentarse —¿Te gustan los panqueques?

—Si —Respondió Sam con cierta timidez.

De repente el teléfono sonó y Freddie fue a contestar. Era Tasha.

—Buenos días señor Benson —Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, hola Tasha —Respondió —¿Qué sucede?

—Mi mamá está enferma y bueno, llamaba para saber si podría tener hoy el día libre para cuidarla.

—Claro, espero que se mejore pronto.

—Muchas gracias, adiós —Colocó el teléfono en su sitio y regresó a la cocina.

¿Ahora quién iba a cuidar a Jennette? No podía dejarla sola y tampoco podía faltar a su trabajo.

—¿Quién era? —Preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

Freddie soltó una risita ante el interés de su pequeña —Era Tasha, hoy no va a poder venir.

La niña se quejó —¿Si no viene quién me va a llevar al parque?

—No lo sé —Respondió su padre —Creo que tendré que dejarte con tu abuela.

—No quiero —Protestó la niña haciendo pucheros antes de dirigir su mirada a Sam —¿Puedes llevarme tu?

Ella se quedó perpleja, ¿tendría que llevarla y cargar con tremenda responsabilidad? Por otra parte Freddie la había ayudado sin siquiera conocerla. Suspiró y armándose de valor respondió con su mejor sonrisa —Claro, me encantaría.

Jennette saltó de su silla y abrazó a la rubia —¡Gracias, voy a llevar muchos juguetes!

Mientras la pequeña iba a su habitación a prepararse. Freddie recogió y lavó los platos. Solo eran tres platos y un par de vasos así que no le llevó mucho tiempo.

—¿Freddie? —Dijo la rubia aprovechando de que la pequeña no estaba —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—No quiero parecer entrometida pero… ¿Dónde está su madre?

Freddie tragó saliva. No le agradaba hablar de ese tema —Me abandonó cuando Jen tenía dos años.

Sam no pudo evitar sentir rencor hacia esa mujer. ¿Qué clase de madre abandonaba a su hija? Una auténtica cobarde.

—Lo siento —Habló por fin la rubia viendo como los ojos del castaño se humedecían.

—No importa.

—¡Papi, papi! —Saltó de alegría Jennette, quién apareció repentinamente cargando una mochila rosa —Estoy lista.

—¿Enserio? —Dijo Freddie sin tratar de ocultar una risa —Linda, estás en pijama.

La niña miró su ropa y soltó una risita —Ups, me olvidé.

—Si quieres yo te ayudo a vestirte —Ofreció Sam quién casi no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que la pequeña la arrastrase a su cuarto.

Minutos más tarde Jen ya estaba vestida, así que ambas volvieron a la cocina justo a tiempo para despedirse de Freddie.

—Adiós —Dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija antes de dirigirse a Sam —Si esta señorita se porta mal avísame.

—No creo que lo haga —Sonrió al ver que la castaña entrelazó su mano con la de ella sonriéndole inocentemente a su padre.

Freddie salió por la puerta encaminándose hacia su trabajo. Debía admitir que estaba nervioso. ¿Habría sido buena idea dejar a su pequeña en manos de Sam?

**¡Reviews! :D**


	3. The Jealousy

_En el anterior capítulo:_

_La niña se quejó —¿Si no viene quién me va a llevar al parque?_

—_No lo sé —Respondió su padre —Creo que tendré que dejarte con tu abuela._

—_No quiero —Protestó la niña haciendo pucheros antes de dirigir su mirada a Sam —¿Puedes llevarme tu?_

_Ella se quedó perpleja, ¿tendría que llevarla y cargar con tremenda responsabilidad? Por otra parte Freddie la había ayudado sin siquiera conocerla. Suspiró y armándose de valor respondió con su mejor sonrisa —Claro, me encantaría__._

_Freddie salió por la puerta encaminándose hacia su trabajo. Debía admitir que estaba nervioso. ¿Habría sido buena idea dejar a su pequeña en manos de Sam?_

**Hola siento mucho haber tardado actualizar pero aquí les va el tercer capítulo espero que nadie se haya olvidado de mi historia XD **

**Aquí ya empieza el Seddie :D :3**

**Capítulo#3: The Jealousy**

Ya son dos semanas desde que Sam vive con nosotros y no he podido conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que la veo me parece tan hermosa e inusual que…¡Demonios! ¿Me estaré enamorando de ella? No creo que sea posible ella solo es mi amiga y además yo tengo una hija y no creo que le guste tener una nueva mamá y no es que eso vaya a ocurrir, pero, por otro lado he notado que Jennette y Sam se llevan muy bien sobre todo porque mi hija me contó que la pasó genial en el parque.

-Buenos días-me dijo Sam interrumpiendo mis pensamientos cuando entró a la cocina. Vestía unas pijamas y su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado, se la veía tan perfecta y….¡Concéntrate Freddie!

-Buenos días-la saludé cordialmente -¿Dormiste bien?

-Como un oso-me respondió divertida-¿Dónde está Jennette?

-Mi mamá vino a verla muy temprano-le explique

-¿Enserio Jennette se levantó?-me dijo incrédula-Si ella duerme hasta las nueve o diez-

-Lo sé-dije-Pero le prometí que la iba a ver temprano-

-No rompas tu promesa-me sermoneó Sam-Perdóname que diga esto pero Jen me contó que tu mamá está loca-

Solté una risita-Es una mujer muy maniática-

Sam se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina y cogió el periódico. Llevaba días que trataba de encontrar un apartamento pero todos eran demasiado caros. En mi interior deseaba que no se fuera y que se quedara para siempre

-¡Sí!-exclamó alegre-Por fin encontré algo-

-¿Enserio?-pregunté incrédulo

-Si-me respondió, puso el periódico en la mesa y me señaló con el dedo un anuncio-Es perfecto. No es muy caro el alquiler y además tendré un compañero o compañera así que no pasaré sola-

-Genial-

-Freddie-me dijo y me miró directamente a los ojos. Otra vez sentí como me perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules-¿Quieres acompañarme o tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Claro-le respondí-Hoy es sábado así que no debo ir al trabajo solo me llaman si hay alguna emergencia

-Genial-contestó alegre y se levantó de la silla para luego darme un inesperado abrazo que yo no quería que acabara pero no fue así.-Voy a vestirme-

Me levanté y recogí los platos sucios para luego lavarlos en el fregadero. Subí a mi habitación y abrí mi armario. ¿Qué me podría poner? Nunca me había preocupado por mi vestimenta pero iba a salir con Sam y debía verme presentable.

Ya vestido bajé a la cocina donde Sam me esperaba un poco impaciente

-¿Te quedaste dormido o qué?-

-Lo siento-me excusé. Debía pensar en algo convincente-Estaba hablando por teléfono con Jennette

-Claro-dijo Sam –Vámonos-Abrió la puerta y salí atrás de ella.

Nos dirigimos a la dirección del anuncio. Él departamento estaba en el edificio "Garden Palace"y subimos hasta el cuarto piso donde se hallaba el 8-F

Sam tocó la puerta y abrió un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-Hola-saludó amigablemente Sam-¿Usted es Brad Collins?

-Él mismo muñeca-le respondió el tipo. ¿Qué clase de imbécil era para referirse a Sam como "muñeca"?

-¿Puedo entrar a ver el apartamento?-

-Claro-respondió Brad y dejo entrar a Sam para luego mirarme-¿Es tu hermana o algo?

-No-le respondí secamente. Ya sabía que intenciones tenía

-Genial-respondió-Porque está buenísima-Sentía que la sangre me hervía. Tranquilízate Freddie….Tranquilízate Freddie no querrás hacer algo estúpido.

-¿Sam?-entré sin ningún permiso-Nos tenemos que ir-agarré su muñeca y la saqué a rastras del apartamento.

Estaba revisando el apartamento cuando oí la voz de Freddie llamándome

-¿Sí?-

-Nos vamos-me dijo en un tono enfadado y me agarró de la muñeca para luego sacarme del apartamento y Brad cerró la puerta de un solo golpe

-Suéltame-le ordené y luego le dirigí una mirada fulminante-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-El tipo no parecía muy confiable-tartamudeó nervioso. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? No tenía razón para estarlo porque nosotros no somos nada aunque por una extraña razón me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos. ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando de él? Debía admitir que Freddie tiene lo suyo, es apuesto y un hombre muy tierno y su sonrisa están linda…..¡Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas!

-Está bien-le respondí-Vamos a ver otro apartamento-saqué de mi bolso el periódico. Había marcado varias posibilidades de compra.

-¿Otro?-

-Si-contesté-Está en el siguiente piso. Vamos

Freddie subió las escaleras de mala gana y tocamos la puerta del pelirroja de ojos color miel nos abrió.

-Hola-nos saludó alegremente pero luego dirigió una mirada coqueta a Freddie

-Vine a ver el apartamento-decidí interrumpir.

-Oh si claro-dijo ella sin ningún interés-Pasa-

Entré de mala gana. No quería dejar a Freddie sola con esa zorra manipuladora

No me alejé mucho de donde estaban los dos y fingí estar mirando los muebles de la sala para poder escuchar la conversación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-oí que la pelirroja preguntaba

-Freddie-

-Es lindo-volvió a hablar-Mi nombre es Candice. ¿Tú ya tienes departamento? Porque a mí me encantaría compartir contigo-Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Fue hacia donde estaba Freddie y le dirigí una mirada asesina a Candice

-Ya vámonos-le ordené -Fue un gusto conocerte, Candice-agarré a Freddie por la muñeca y lo obligué a bajar por las escaleras.

Después de salir del edificio ninguno de los dos habló. Cuando llegamos a la casa, tiré mi bolso a un lado.

-Voy a bañarme-avisé y subí hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba una ducha para relajarme.

Sam subió hacia su habitación y se notaba que estaba disgustada. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Bueno por cómo me arrastró hacia afuera del edificio y las miradas asesinas hacia Candice podía ser eso. Y bueno yo también debía admitir que me puse celoso por el estúpido de Brad y sus expresiones coquetas. ¿Debía hacer algo respecto a mis sentimientos? Bueno admito que me gusta tal vez debía invitarla a una cita.

Terminé de bañarme y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Mi plan era quedarme en mi cuarto pero la curiosidad por saber cómo estaba Freddie me invadía. ¿Acaso el también sentía lo mismo por mí?

Bajé hacia la sala y lo encontré viendo televisión.

-Hola-lo saludé tímidamente y me senté a lado de él

-Hola-me respondió sin mirarme

Di un suspiro de resignación. Tal vez estaba enojado por lo ocurrido-Siento mucho haberte arrastrado del edificio. No sé lo que me pasó-

-Yo también lo siento-me miró directamente con sus hermosos ojos cafés que me recordaban al pudín de chocolate-No sé lo que pasó-terminó de hablar y volvió a mirar el televisor pero de nuevo siguió hablando.

-En realidad si se lo que me pasó-dijo con firmeza y luego me dedicó una mirada dulce-Sam, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

**¿Ustedes quieren que Sam salga con Freddie? díganmelo con un review :D**

**Sé que no puse lo de POV Sam o POV Freddie pero sé que ustedes sí pudieron diferenciar y si no es así déjenme una queja o sugerencia**

**Bye :3 Prometo que no tardaré en actualizar**


	4. The Date

_-Hola-lo saludé tímidamente y me senté a lado de él_

_-Hola-me respondió sin mirarme_

_Di un suspiro de resignación. Tal vez estaba enojado por lo ocurrido-Siento mucho haberte arrastrado del edificio. No sé lo que me pasó-_

_-Yo también lo siento-me miró directamente con sus hermosos ojos cafés que me recordaban al pudín de chocolate-No sé lo que pasó-terminó de hablar y volvió a mirar el televisor pero de nuevo siguió hablando._

_-En realidad si se lo que me pasó-dijo con firmeza y luego me dedicó una mirada dulce-Sam, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-_

**Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews :D **

**AVISOS:**

**Pondré el link de la ropa de Sam y Freddie para la cita**

**Tengan en cuenta de que cuando ya se vayan a la cita ya es de noche**

**Icarly no me pertenece es de Dan Scheidner **

**Capítulo#4: The Date**

-Sam, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-La rubia se quedó perpleja. ¿Debía aceptar salir con Freddie o arriesgarse a que la cita no salga bien y su amistad se arruine? Se quedó mirando los ojos del castaño como tratando de hallar la respuesta. "El que no arriesga no ama"

-Me encantaría-respondió

Ambos se miraron uno al otro. Freddie no pudo soportar más. Se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de la rubia. Para su sorpresa ella le devolvió el beso. Una burbuja de júbilo estalló en cada uno de sus corazones. Habían esperado tanto para este momento

Sam paró para tomar un poco de aire.-No puedo esperar para ir a la cita

-Lo sé-habló Freddie-Yo tampoco-

El timbre de la puerta sonó y él castaño se levantó del sillón para ver quién era.

-Hola mamá-saludó Freddie a la señora Benson quien venía con la pequeña Jennette.

-Hola hijo-saludó amigablemente la señora Benson y entró con su nieta-Samantha-dijo con tono frívolo. Sam no era de su agrado sobre todo porque vivía en la misma casa con su hijo y su personalidad era inaceptable.

-Marissa-saludó la rubia con cierto respeto pero a la vez aguantándose las iras. Esa mujer la volvía loca.

-Adiós-se despidió la madre del castaño y le dio un beso a su nieta para luego salir de la casa

-Hola dulzura-Freddie se arrodillo hasta la altura de Jennette.-Te extrañe

-Yo no-bufó enojado la pequeña cruzando sus brazos.-No fuiste a verme a la casa de la abuela

El castaño suspiró.-Lo sé. Lo siento mucho, pero, ¿no crees que papi merezca un besito?

-No-negó enojada Jen y Freddie la levantó por los aires dándole vueltas y vueltas.-Bájame

-No lo haré-dijo divertido el padre.-Hasta que no reciba mi besito

-Bien-aceptó rendida la castaña y le dio un beso en la nariz a su papá.

Freddie bajó a su hija.- ¿Cómo la pasaste con la abuela?

-Aburrido-respondió la niña.-La abuela no me dejo ver televisión. Dice que me hace daño para mis ojos

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Sam sorprendida. Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con la señora Benson.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo el castaño. Debía que contarle a su hija que iba a tener una cita con Sam

-¿Qué?-preguntó curiosa la pequeña mientras daba saltitos.- ¿Es ese unicornio esponjoso de la tienda?

-No-

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Ummm bueno yo…-empezó hablar nervioso Freddie. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la pequeña y eso le aterraba.

-Yo y tu papá…ya sabes-prosiguió nerviosa Sam y fue bajando más su tono de voz.-Vamos a salir

-¿¡Salir!?-exclamó Jennette

-Si-admitió Freddie.-Pero si no te agrada la idea podemos desistir….-

-¡Me encanta la idea!-Jennette corrió a los brazos de su padre.-¿Sam va a ser mi nueva mami?

Sam y Freddie abrieron los ojos de par en par. ¿Nuevo mami? Para que eso se hiciera realidad tendrían que casarse y todavía ni siquiera habían tenido su primera cita además era muy pronto para estar pensando en cosas como esas

-Veremos-respondió con dificultad la rubia. El hecho de que esa pequeña ya la considerara como su madre la ponía feliz y a la vez la aterraba.

Freddie bajó a la castaña y la miró-Yo y Sam no vamos a estar en casa así que tendrás que quedarte con alguien

-Con la abuela no, ¿por favor?-rogó la niña juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando

-Mmm-vaciló Freddie.- ¿Te gustaría quedarte con el tío Gibby?

-¡Si!-exclamó alegre.-El tío Gibby es muy divertido

-Lo llamaré-Freddie fue hacia el teléfono

-Hola, ¿Quién es?-dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Gibs. Soy yo-

-Hola Fredo-respondió Gibby un tanto disgustado-¿Para qué me llamas?

-Que amable-dijo sarcástico el castaño pero luego continuo.- ¿Puedes venir a cuidar a Jennette?

-Si me dices una razón importante. Lo haré-

-Voy a tener una cita-dijo emocionado Freddie.-Con Sam

-Eso es genial, hombre-dijo orgulloso Gibby de su mejor amigo.-Hace siglos que no tienes una cita

-Lo sé. ¿Vienes o qué?

-Voy para allá-dijo Gibby y Freddie colocó el teléfono en su lugar

-Voy a arreglarme-Sam subió las escaleras hacia su habitación

El castaño soltó un suspiro.

-Estás enamorado-dijo en un tono cantarín Jennette

-¿Qué?-reaccionó nervioso el castaño-Claro…claro que no-

-Si lo estás-corroboró la pequeña y sacó la lengua

- ¿Tú qué sabes de esas cosas? Si eres una ternurita- le dijo Freddie a la niña

-No lo soy-contestó molesta y luego corrió hacia las escaleras.-Voy a arreglar mis juguetes para el tío Gibby

Después de que Freddie se haya duchado y vestido bajó de nuevo hacia la sala. Traía puesto su mejor traje pero igualmente estaba nervioso. ¿Y si no se veía lo suficientemente apuesto para la cita?

El timbre sonó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Gibby, amigo-

-Hola-Gibby entró y cerró la puerta.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Nervioso-

-Vas a estar bien-Gibby trató de calmar a su amigo castaño.-Vestido así hasta yo saldría contigo

-Deja de bromear-dijo disgustado el castaño pero no pudo evitar reírse

-¡Tío Gibby!-Entró de repente Jennette

-Hola, linda-saludó-¿A qué vamos a jugar está noche?

-Estás invitado a mi fiesta de té

-¡Genial!-exclamó entusiasmado Gibby para seguirle el juego a la castaña.-Muero de hambre

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Sam apareciendo de la nada

-Te ves hermosa-atinó a decir Freddie

-Gracias-se sonrojó Sam.-Tú te ves muy apuesto

-Gracias-respondió Freddie y abrió la puerta para que saliera Sam.-Adiós

-Adiós-se despidieron Gibby y Jennette al unísono hasta que la puerta se cerró

-Es hora del té-dijo alegre la pequeña y llevó a Gibby hacia su habitación

* * *

-Gracias-dijo Sam mientras Freddie le abría la puerta del auto para que entrará. Él castaño cerró la puerta y se sentó en donde va el chofer

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-preguntó con curiosidad la rubia

-Vamos a ir a Finny´s-respondió Freddie mientras arreglaba el retrovisor

-Mmmm-vaciló Sam.-No creo que debamos ir ahí

-¿Por qué no?

-Es un lugar muy costoso-se defendió Sam

-Lo sé-dijo el castaño con cierta obviedad.-Pero es un buen lugar y la comida es magnífica

La rubia rodó los ojos.-Tu solo conduce yo te digo a dónde vamos

Freddie obedeció las órdenes y con las indicaciones de Sam llegaron a un parque. No había nadie

-Llegamos-anunció la rubia y se bajó del auto junto con Freddie

-¿Por qué estamos en un parque?

-Porque voy a enseñarte mi lugar especial-respondió la chica y lo agarró de la mano

Los dos entraron al parque y fueron a un lugar apartado donde había una colina y un pequeño estanque.

Freddie puso su saco en el césped y Sam se sentó encima de él

-¿Por qué este lugar es especial para ti?

La rubia soltó un suspiro nostálgico.-Cuando yo era pequeña mi papá sabía traerme aquí. En ese tiempo él trabajaba como jardinero y según él me iba a enseñar todos sus secretos.-Sam sonrío al recordar como su padre solía sembrar flores y cortar el césped.-Pero luego enfermó de cáncer y murió.

-Lo siento-dijo Freddie al ver que los ojos de la rubia se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.-No tienes que llorar-abrazó a Sam y le dio un beso en la frente.-Yo estoy aquí para acompañarte

-Lo sé-Sam soltó un suspiro y luego le dedicó una mirada traviesa a Freddie.-¿Aún quieres ir a Finny´s?

-No. Este lugar es perfecto.-dijo para luego besar con suma delicadeza a Sam

* * *

-Tú te vas a sentar aquí.-le ordenó Jennette a Gibby ya estando en la habitación

El tío negó con la cabeza.-Cariño, no creo que entré en esa silla. Es muy pequeña

-Tienes razón.-aceptó la niña.-Entonces tu servirás el té mientras yo como con mis invitados.-

-Lo haré.-aceptó rendido Gibby y empezó a poner las tazas en la pequeña mesa rosada.-¿Quiénes son tus demás invitados?

- Teddy-dijo la pequeña mientras señalaba a un oso de peluche que llevaba en un sombrero.-La señora Conejo-esta llevaba un vestido morado.-Y el señor Lamiditas-señaló a un cachorro de peluche.

La niña se sentó y Gibby sirvió té para cada uno de los invitados

-¿Sabes algo?-el castaño miró a Sam-Cuando te encontré en la calle y te llevé a mi casa pensé que estaba loco o algo por el estilo pero cuando vi cómo te llevabas con Jennette y que la hacías tan feliz supe que eras la indicada y que te necesitaba a mi lado

Sam se sonrojó.-Tu también eres mi persona indicada. Superas a todos los idiotas con los que he salido

-Lo sé.-dijo Freddie orgulloso.-Soy el mejor-Sam soltó una risita

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-sugirió la rubia y todos dos se levantaron para ir al carro

* * *

-¿Quiere más té, señor Lamiditas?-le dijo Jennette al cachorro e imitó la voz del animal de peluche.-Claro. Me encantaría-luego miró a Gibby que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.-Más té por favor

-Ya voy.-respondió cansado el tío. Las horas se le hacían eternas

-¡Ya llegamos!-gritó Freddie al abrir la puerta de la casa

-Freddie, amigo-saludó demasiado entusiasta Gibby y le dio un sorpresivo.-Qué bueno que llegaste

-Gracias por recibirme-dijo extrañado el castaño.- ¡Suéltame!-ordenó y el amigo deshizo el abrazo

-¡Papi!-apareció repentinamente Jennette.- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Genial-respondió Sam con una gran sonrisa. Nunca había tenido una cita tan perfecta

-Me tengo que ir-anunció Gibby y se puso su abrigo.-Nos vemos-salió por la puerta sin esperar un "Adiós"

-Parece que tenía apuro, ¿no?-dijo Sam

-Tal vez-Freddie alzó sus hombros. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo. Siempre fue un tipo raro y divertido

-Papá, ¿y adonde….?-Jennette fue interrumpido por los fuertes golpes en la puerta

-Ya voy-anunció Freddie y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien estaba ahí.-¿Qué haces aquí?

**¿Quién creen que** **sea esa persona misteriosa? ¿Será alguien del pasado de Freddie o…no?**

**Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo o si quieren déjenme sus suposiciones en un review **

**¿Se enteraron que la madre de nuestra hermosa Jennette murió? :´( Estoy MUY triste por mi Jen una madre es la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Es tu mejor amiga y tu confidente. Como yo no he sufrido una pérdida como esa no puedo decir como ella se siente y toda la cosa**

**¡Los fans de Jennette y Icarly estamos de luto! :´(**


	5. The Problem

_-¡Ya llegamos!-gritó Freddie al abrir la puerta de la casa_

_-Freddie, amigo-saludó demasiado entusiasta Gibby y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo.-Qué bueno que llegaste_

_-Gracias por recibirme-dijo extrañado el castaño.- ¡Suéltame!-ordenó y el amigo deshizo el abrazo_

_-¡Papi!-apareció repentinamente Jennette.- ¿Cómo les fue?_

_-Genial-respondió Sam con una gran sonrisa. Nunca había tenido una cita tan perfecta_

_-Me tengo que ir-anunció Gibby y se puso su abrigo.-Nos vemos-salió por la puerta sin esperar un "Adiós"_

_-Parece que tenía apuro, ¿no?-dijo Sam_

_-Tal vez-Freddie alzó sus hombros. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo. Siempre fue un tipo raro y divertido_

_-Papá, ¿y adonde….?-Jennette fue interrumpido por los fuertes golpes en la puerta_

_-Ya voy-anunció Freddie y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien estaba ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

**Hola gente del planeta Tierra aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Lamentablemente Icarly no me pertenece pero todavía tengo la esperanza que algún será todo mío :3**

**Capítulo#5: The Problem**

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunté enfadado al ver que después de tanto años la madre de mi hija aparecía de la nada

-Yo…regresé- Carly tartamudeó nerviosa y entró a la casa sin ningún permiso. Observaba a su alrededor como si fuera un lugar nuevo para ella.-La decoración es linda-atinó a decir con cierta incomodidad

-¿Quién eres tú?-Jennette se acercó a ella y la miró de pies a cabeza.- ¿Acaso eres otra amiga de papi? Porque no hay espacio para que te quedes

Carly puso cara extraña y luego le dedico una mirada de desconfianza a Sam.- ¿Y tú eres…?

-Soy Sam-respondió mi rubia favorita y extendió su mano para saludar a Carly pero ella la pasó por alto

-¿Quieres saber quién soy yo?-Carly le dedicó una mirada dulce a nuestra hija y se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura que ella.-Yo soy tu mami

-¿Mi mami?-titubeó Jennette y luego se lanzó para darle un abrazo.- Te extrañe mucho, ¿dónde estabas?

Carly rompió el abrazo y con la yema de sus dedos secó las lágrimas de Jen.-Mami se fue de viaje pero ya regresé para pasar las dos juntas. Te amo mucho mi niña-le acomodó un mechón de pelo y le depositó un beso en la frente

Yo miraba la escena atónito y luego me giré para ver a Sam. Su cara denotaba sorpresa y preocupación. ¿Acaso estaría pensando que debía irse por la llegada de Carly?

-Umm Carly-pronuncié su nombre con dificultad. Al pasar de los años ese nombre ya era ajeno para mí. Ya no era parte de mi nueva vida y tampoco estaba entre mis planes.

-¿Sí?-se levantó y me dedicó una sonrisa. Y pensar que años atrás esa misma sonrisa me enamoró por completo pero ahora me parecía un gesto desagradable y sin ningún significado

-Creo que debemos hablar sobre tu repentina llegada-explique

Jennette se acercó y la cogió de la mano.-Pero papi, recién acaba de llegar y ya te la vas a llevar. Quiero que ella me vea mi cuarto

-Cariño lo siento pero necesitamos hablar-me excusé con mi hija

-Pero-hizo un puchero lastimero

-Jennette Benson necesito que vayas a tú habitación y punto-ordené con voz firme. Nunca le había hablado de esa forma pero ahora mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas que no pensaba con claridad

-Linda será mejor que le hagas caso a tú papá-habló por primera vez Sam y la cogió de los hombros para luego subir por las escaleras

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres saber?-me preguntó Carly cruzando los brazos

-Aquí no podemos hablar. Vamos a mi oficina-

Mi oficina era una de las habitaciones de la casa. En realidad era una biblioteca inmensa con un gran escritorio de caoba en el centro lleno de montañas de papeles y una lámpara en la esquina. El resto de decoración era un sofá de cuero y una mesa de centro con un jarrón de flores.

Carly dejó su bolso de mano en el sofá y me reclamó.-Bueno pues parece que me voy por un tiempo y ya tienes a otra mujer en casa

-¿Por un tiempo?-espeté furioso.- ¡Nos abandonaste a los dos sin siquiera despedirte!

-¡Necesitaba hacerlo!-me gritó excusándose.-No estaba lista para ser madre. Quería hacer muchas cosas más como trabajar y salir con mis amigas. Sabía que si me quedaba mi vida iba a ser un encierro.

Puse las manos atrás en mi nuca.-Carly, ¿quién demonios crees que te iba a prohibir esas cosas?

Ella soltó un suspiro.-Estaba asustada Freddie…siempre pensaba en que si podría ser una buena madre pero en mi interior sabía que no estaba lista para ese papel

-¡Dios!-exclamé fastidiado.- ¿No pudiste decirme que estabas asustada?

-Nunca lo entenderías. Los hombres nunca entienden-

-Nos hiciste mucha falta, ¿sabes?-le dije recordando como tuve que hacer de padre y madre a la vez

Ella pasó las manos por su cara.-Lo sé, pero igual traes otra mujer a la casa, ¿verdad?-

-Sí es verdad lo he hecho-le contesté.-Ella me gusta y estamos saliendo-

-¿Cómo te atreviste a traer a una extraña a nuestra casa y que conviva con nuestra hija?-alzó su mano para propinar una cachetada pero yo la detuve agarrándola de la muñeca

-Ella no es ninguna extraña, ¿entiendes?-le dediqué una mirada fulminante.-Además seamos sinceros Carly, ¿acaso creías que esperaría tu regreso? Apuesto a que tú también saliste con otros-

Ella bajó la mirada.-Tienes razón si he salido con otras personas-solté su muñeca y la cogí de las dos manos

-Carly yo te amaba y lo digo enserio pero ahora que conocí a Sam siento cosas que ni siquiera me pasaban contigo. Yo presiento que ella es la indicada y quiero compartir con Sam el resto de mi vida-

-Yo también estoy saliendo con alguien muy especial-me comentó y la miré a los ojos

-Lo ves ambos podemos ser felices por separado-terminé de hablar y ella me dio un sorpresivo abrazo al cual correspondí

-Estoy muy feliz por ti. Ella es muy hermosa-

-Entonces, ¿amigos?-estiré mi mano en forma de saludo

-Amigos-respondió Carly y estrechó mi mano con la de ella

Le abría la puerta y se giró.-Sam es muy especial. No la dejes ir-

¿¡Sam!? La había olvidado por completo. Salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Jennette pero ella no estaba

-Linda, ¿a dónde está Sam?-

-No lo sé-me respondió.-Pero dejó esta nota, como yo no sé leer no sé qué dice

-¿La encontraste?-interrumpió Carly en la habitación y yo negué con la cabeza para luego leer la nota

_Querido Freddie_

_No soy muy buena escribiendo cartas pero ahora que la madre de tu pequeña llegó siento que no hay lugar para mí así que tomé la decisión de irme por el bien mío y de tu familia._

_Dile a Jennette que lo siento mucho y que la amo mucho y que siga así de bonita_

_Te voy a extrañar mucho y sé que es muy pronto para decirlo pero…Te amo_

-Tenemos que alcanzarla-dije decidido y salí de la habitación junto con Carly y Jennette

-Yo también quiero ir-exigió mi hija y la miré. No podía negarle eso ya que Sam era una parte muy importante en su vida.

-Está bien-acepté y la cogí en peso.-Pero tenemos que ser rápidos-

Apenas terminar de hablar salí corriendo fuera de la casa y alcancé a divisar a Sam subiéndose en un taxi

-¡Sam!-gritó Jennette tratando de llamar su atención pero parecía que no la oía.- ¡Sam!

Paré un taxi y subí a Jennette junto conmigo. No había tiempo para estar gritando o llamando la atención

-Por favor siga a ese taxi-le ordené al chofer señalando al auto donde iba Sam.- ¡Rápido!-El auto arrancó y yo solo deseaba encontrar a Sam

**¿Ustedes creen que Freddie la alcance o…no?**

**Gracias a TODOS los que leen y dejen sus hermosos Reviews **


	6. The happy ending:Parte 1

**Hola siento haber tardado en actualizar es que la inspiración se me fue y ustedes saben lo difícil que es que vuelva….pero bueno no los aburro con mis problemas **

**¡Sam&Cat ya se va a estrenar en Latinoamérica! **

**Icarly no me pertenece es de Dan Scheidner**

Mis manos sudaban por el nerviosismo. No sabía para donde se dirigía Sam pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para encontrarla.

-Papi-me llamó Jennette

-¿Sí?

-Y si no llegamos a encontrar a Sam-noté que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.-No quiero que ella se vaya porque es muy linda conmigo…

Limpie sus lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos.-Eso no va a pasar….porque los dos la vamos a encontrar y los tres nos iremos a casa juntos

-¿Lo prometes?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.-Lo prometo

Seguimos el auto de Sam porque largas y transitadas calles hasta llegar al ¿aeropuerto?...o no esto era muy malo

-Gracias-dije apresurado y le pagué al taxista para luego bajarnos del auto.-Quédese con el cambio

El taxi se fue y divisé una cabellera rubia que llevaba consigo una pequeña maleta

* * *

Entré al aeropuerto y me dirigí a comprar un boleto. En realidad no sabía a donde iba a ir ya que no tengo muchas amigas y a la mayoría ni siquiera le caigo bien (un descubrimiento muy impactante) tal vez podría ir a Londres a visitar a mi gemela aunque no me agrada la idea sobre todo porque nunca tuvimos una buena relación…. ¡Oh a quién engaño! Yo siempre la odie por ser una persona tan perfecta y correcta aunque pensándolo bien a todos le agradaba su personalidad….y yo era un cero a la izquierda.

-¿A dónde se dirige?-me preguntó la mujer del mostrador

-Umm yo….a Londres…si a Londres

-Tomé-me extendió mi billete de avión.-Su vuelo sale en 40 minutos

-Gracias-respondí y fui a la fila para embarcarme en el avión

* * *

-Papá no la veo-dijo Jennette mientras buscaba con la mirada a la rubia

-Yo tampoco-negó Freddie con la cabeza.-Ven cariño tengo una idea

Freddie y su hija se encaminaron al mostrador donde estaba la misma mujer que le había vendido los boletos a la rubia leyendo una revista

-Umm disculpe-carraspeó Freddie

-Oh hola-saludó la azafata pelirroja.- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Quería saber si usted ha visto a una mujer no muy alta, ojos azules, rubia…

-¡Oh si!-exclamó la pelirroja.-Le vendí un boleto hace un rato

-¿Puede decirme a que parte se iba a ir?

-A Londres-respondió la mujer y miró su reloj.-El vuelo sale en 20 minutos

-¿¡20 minutos!?-susurró alarmado Freddie.- ¿Puede decirme a donde está la fila del embarque?

-Solo siga largo por este pasillo-**(N/A: no se mucho de aeropuertos porque nunca he estado en uno…lo sé es muy deprimente)**

-Gracias-respondió apresurado el castaño y se echó a correr con su pequeña hija

* * *

La fila no avanzaba muy rápido que digamos. Una mujer de al frente discutía con su esposo por que el señor se había quedado mirando a otra mujer

-¡Oh vamos!-exclamó enojado una persona de la fila.-Algunas personas tenemos prisa así que salgan de la fila si se van a quedar parloteando todo el rato

-Usted no tiene el derecho de hablarnos así además si no quiere escuchar no oiga-respondió cortante la mujer

-Ya…tranquilos señores pasajeros-intervino el azafato y le dedicó una mirada acusatoria a la señora.-Señora con el debido respeto los problemas maritales no se discuten en un aeropuerto

-¡Gracias!-exclamó una de las personas y la señora le dedicó una mirada frívola para después entregar su billete junto con su esposo

-Disfruten su vuelo-habló el azafato con un tono sarcástico

* * *

Freddie y la pequeña Jennette llegaron a la zona de embarque

-¿Dónde está?-Freddie buscó con la mirada

-¡Ahí!-la castaña señaló a una rubia que cruzaba la puerta de embarque

-¡Sam! ¡Sam!-ambos corren hacia el mostrador pero el azafato los detiene

-Disculpe señor, ¿tiene tarjeta de embarque?

-No, no, pero tengo que hablar con alguien que ha embarcado-

El azafato negó con la cabeza.-Lo siento, no puede pasar sin tarjeta de embarque

**Bueno aquí está al principio iba ser un solo capítulo pero decidí dividir en dos para dejar mayor intriga**

**Dejen hermosos Reviews :D**


	7. The happy ending: Parte 2

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y gracias a los que comentaron en el anterior (Lonegirl, JennetteNath89 y Alex3SEDDIE)**

**Inspirado en el capítulo "El último" de F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

-Por favor déjeme pasar-rogó de nuevo Freddie un tanto impaciente

-Lo siento pero sin tarjeta de embarque nadie puede pasar además el vuelo sale en unos minutos

-¿Por qué no podemos pasar?-preguntó triste Jennette

El azafato la miró con dulzura.-Lo siento linda pero no pueden pasar sin tarjeta de embarque

-¡Pero vamos a hablar con Sam!-gritó desesperada la pequeña y le dio una patada en el tobillo

-¡Auch!

-Jennette-le reprimió el castaño.-Eso no se hace

-Pero…él es malo-se excusó la pequeña y se cruzó de brazos enfadada

-Lo sé-susurró Freddie y su teléfono sonó.- ¿Hola?

-Hola Freddie, ¿la alcanzaste?-preguntó la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-No Carly… ¿todavía estás en la casa?

-Sí pero en un rato me voy y no te preocupes dejaré cerrando la puerta-

-Umm ya….Carly yo tengo que colgar para hallar la manera de alcanzar a Sam…Lo siento pero

-¡Lo tengo!-interrumpió la castaña.- ¿Tienes su número de celular?

-Umm sí pero, ¿para qué lo quieres?

-Solo dámelo-ordenó Carly y cogió un papel para escribir

-09876453216-**(N/A: es un celular inventado y no me di el tiempo para ver cuantos dígitos tiene así que disculpen si está mal)**

-Aja Aja…Gracias-Carly colgó para poner en marcha su plan

* * *

EL vuelo no había partido todavía debido al mal clima en Londres aunque para mí no había apuro. No podía creer que iba a abandonar Seattle, a Jennette y a Freddie todo debido a mi tonta cobardía pero sabía que le estaba haciendo un bien a Freddie y a su hija sin duda alguna no había espacio para mí en esa familia….y nunca lo habrá

El timbre de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Hola?

-¿Sam? ¿Eres tú? Soy Carly necesito hablar contigo

-¿Carly? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Espera…. ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?-farfulló nerviosa la rubia

-No hay tiempo para eso-Carly suspiró del otro lado de la línea.-Sam no debes irte por mí entre Freddie y yo no hay nada solo quedamos como amigos….Mira sé que las dos no tenemos una buena relación pero Freddie te ama ¡Jennette te ama! Haz logrado ganarte el cariño de mi hija algo que yo nunca pude hacer

-Tienes razón en todo-admitió la rubia.-Pero yo no quiero meterme entre su familia solo sería una molestia

-Sam mira….no puedes viajar en ese avión porque ehh yo tuve una visión y el avión donde tú vas se estrellará porque…el filange está dañado…Si el filange-rió nerviosa la castaña**(N/A: Filange es una parte inventada del avión de la grandiosa Phoebe Buffay de Friends)**

-¿El filange?-preguntó extrañada Sam

-Si el filange….ya sabes esa parte que está en alguna parte del avión-lo último lo soltó en susurro

-Claro lo pensaré….Emm ¡Adiós!-Sam colgó y susurró.-Está loca de remate

-¿Quién está loca de remate?-preguntó el señor que estaba a lado de ella

-¿Estaba escuchando mi conversación?

El pasajero movió nervioso las manos.-Emm tal vez…pero, ¿quién está loca de remate?

-Emm es que una amiga me dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal con el filange del avión

-Eso parece muy serio

-Yo no preocuparía

-Pero, ¿qué tal si acertó?

-Mmmm puede ser parece ser muy inteligente-vaciló Sam

El hombre se levanta del asiento y saca su maleta.-Se acabó… ¡No viajaré en este avión!

-Disculpe señor, ¿adónde va?-se acercó la azafata

-Voy a bajar del avión. Su amiga tiene el presentimiento de que le pasa algo al filange

-¡Yo tampoco voy a viajar en este avión!-otra pasajera se levantó disgustada

-¿Por qué?

-El hombre que está a lado mío se ha quedado dormido y me está babeando-la mujer de pelo negro señaló a un hombre que roncaba fuertemente y la saliva rodaba por la comisura de sus labios

-Ahhh qué… ¿ya llegamos?-preguntó desorientado el hombre

-Eso lo podemos solucionar señora-trató de calmar la azafata

-¡Oh! Nada de calmarse-anunció el compañero de asiento de Sam.-Este avión tiene dañado el filange así todos nos vamos para afuera

-¿Qué es el filange?-preguntó extrañada la azafata

-¡Genial!-exclamó sarcástico.-Este avión ni siquiera tiene filange... ¿Qué clase de aerolínea es esta?

* * *

-Debemos regresar a casa Jennette-anunció Freddie con tristeza

-Pero ¿qué hay de Sam? No podemos abandonarla

El castaño se arrodilló a la altura de la pequeña.-Lo sé pero su avión ya mismo sale pero te prometo que conseguiremos otro avión y la iremos a buscar a Londres pero ya es muy tarde y tú tienes que descansar

-No quiero dormir-Jennette soltó un puchero.-No me iré a casa sin Sam

-Yo tampoco quiero pero debemos hacerlo-anunció Freddie y cogió en peso a la castaña

-¿Papi?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero-susurró la pequeña para después quedarse plácidamente dormida en el hombro de su padre

Freddie salió del aeropuerto y cogió un taxi para dirigirse a su casa

* * *

Los pasajeros empezaron a reclamar por el "filange" dañado y otros por el compañero de asiento que les había tocado. El ruido era tan grande que llegó hasta la cabina del capitán y este fue para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?

-¡Gracias a Dios que vino Capitán!-exclamó la azafata

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañado el hombre.- ¿Por qué todos se quejan?

-Este avión no tiene filange-aclaró un pasajero

-¿Qué es un filange?-le susurró el capitán a la azafata

-No tengo idea-

-Bien…bien necesito que hagan silencio y me escuchen-ordenó con voz gruesa el capitán del vuelo.-La queja del filange me llegó y lo hemos cambiado

-¿Tienen filanges de repuesto por si las dudas?

-Emm claro está guardados en el contenedor especializado para filanges-

Todos los pasajeros suspiraron tranquilos y volvieron a sus asientos

* * *

Después de dejar a Jennette en su cama bajé a la cocina y tomé una cerveza para luego ir a la sala. Una ola de recuerdos empezó a invadirme. Todavía me parecía ayer cuando encontré a Sam en la calle y me enamoré de ella

Tiré las llaves en la mesita de noche y encendí el contestador automático para luego tirarme en el sofá y oí la voz de ¿Sam?

_-Freddie, hola, soy yo… me siento fatal…no quería que lo nuestro acabara de esta manera. Pero es que no esperaba que Carly regresara y…ahora estoy aquí sentada pensando en todo lo que tendría que haberte dicho y no te he dicho…no sé, ni siquiera he podido decirte que yo también te quiero, porque desde luego que sí, te quiero, te quiero… ¡te quiero! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Te quiero! Oh, tengo que verte, voy a bajar de este avión…_

-Dios mío-susurré

_-Disculpe…debo bajar de este avión_

_-Usted no puede hacerlo señorita_

_-No, lo siento, usted no lo entiende pero necesito bajar del avión, tengo que decirle a alguien que le quiero…_

_-Señorita no puedo dejarla bajar del avión._

-¡Déjela bajar del avión!-le grité desesperado a la contestadora

_-Me temo que debe volver a su asiento._

_-¡oh, por favor, trate de entender la situación!_

_-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que baje son políticas estrictas_

_-Por favor señorita no podría simplemente dejarme que baje del…_

El mensaje se acabó y me levanté desesperado.- ¡no! ¡No! Necesito saber si bajó del avión….necesito saber si bajó del avión

Oí la puerta abrirse y ahí estaba Sam con su maleta en mano

-Si bajé del avión-

-No puedo creer que este aquí-dije emocionado y ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

Me acerqué y la besé apasionadamente en los labios. No podía creerlo… ella había regresado….ahora todo era perfecto. Sam era la pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas

-Te quiero-me susurró Sam

-Yo también te quiero y no dejaré que te vayas nunca

-Me alegro porque es aquí donde quiero estar. No quiero estropearlo

-Yo…yo tampoco Hemos acabado con las tonterías y los secretos, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo…tú y yo ¿sí? Y nadie más

-Sí, a no ser que Carly regrese-bromee y Sam me dedicó una mirada asesina.-No hagas bromas ahora

Los dos soltamos unas risitas y nos volvimos a besar

* * *

-¿Papi? No puedo dormir tuve una pesadilla-Jennette bajó las escaleras un poco dormida y luego se quedó estática al ver a la rubia.- ¿Sam? ¿Volviste?

-Lo sé linda-los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas.- ¡Ven y dame un abrazo!

La castaña la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.-Te extrañé-susurró

-Yo también….yo también

El castaño se acercó.- ¿Puedo unirme al abrazo?

-Sí-

Basto que dijeran eso para que Freddie se uniera al abrazo. Parecía una de esas familias felices de la televisión sin duda alguna este era el final perfecto para su cuento de hadas tal vez todo al principio no fue nada fácil pero sin duda alguna ellos iban a ser _Felices para siempre_

**Bueno aquí está no sabía cómo terminarlo pero espero que les haya gustado **

**Bueno no sé si ustedes quieran pero tal vez haga un epílogo sobre la boda Seddie así que dejen Reviews :D**

**Bye :***


End file.
